


That Special Friend

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilah and norman were childhood friends but drifted apart. 15 years later she finds him in her apartment and things heat back one. Enjoy my Norman Reedus one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Special Friend

*THAT SPECIAL FRIEND*  
A Norman One-Shot

Lilah watched him on the tv once again, he was always on the screen. No matter what channel, he would be on there at some point. She sat back at her desk, mountains of paper work to file before she could head home for the weekend but she couldnt look away from that damn tv. Watching the way his mouth tilted in his signature crooked sly smile, his hands up by his mouth when he got nervous, just like when they were kids. Some things never changed, but she did, and he had also.  
“You`re never going to get home if you keep watching him like that.” Marissa said next to her, eyes lit up like the forth of July.   
Lilah smirked and turned back to her desk, “its not my fault he cant keep himself off the tv, no matter what i watch he is always on there.”  
Marissa grinned and turned to face the tv also, Lilah tried to focus on her work but all she could hear was the smoothness of his voice, finally she also turned to watch. This time he was actually back home in New York, at the Stock Exchange of all places to talk about his other hit show. She was right, it was an endless cycle of seeing him.  
“Have you spoken with him recently?” Marissa asked, arms crossed over her breasts.  
Lilah shook her head, “at this point, i bet he doesnt even remember who i am.” Lilah said sadly.  
Lilah could remember back when they were at school together, they were inseparable. Always together no matter what, as best friends should be. From pre-k all the way to high school, best friends until the end he used to say. She believed him too. He was always there for her, when kids use to bully her for the way her mom cut her hair in second grade, to the time he threw his first punch and got suspended, she had done something equally bad to get suspended with him.   
Ups and downs of school, her parents going through divorce in junior high had fucked her up badly, her dad was caught with another woman and her mother took her and left him. Lilah hadnt heard from her father since then. He had stuck by her when she got wasted each night, her dumb boyfriend tried to get her hooked on drugs. The memories were endless.  
“Honey he couldnt just forget you, just like you could never forget him, you should reach out to him. Tell him you live here now, im sure he would love to get together with you.”  
Marissa was doing her best to help but it didnt matter. Men like Norman Reedus didnt just suddenly remember their old childhood friend and look them up, he was different. Maybe too different to salvage anything..  
“No i dont think so, we live in different worlds now Marissa, it just wouldnt be a good idea.” Lilah turned back to her desk, telling Marissa that she didnt want to talk about it further. But her brain didnt agree, swimming through endless oceans of memories with him when he was just a blond little brat who got into trouble in school. But that wasnt who he was anymore.   
Lilah shut the tv off and tried to focus on her work so she could get out of there asap and start her weekend off with a bang...a bang meaning endless alcohol in hopes of getting him out of her mind, at lease until he was safely out of reach like he usually was.   
*  
Finally her shit was done for the day and Lilah said her goodbyes to Marissa for the rest of the weekend, grabbing her purse and keys and driving towards home. The whole way there she thought of him, mostly of how good of a friend he had been to her. Almost too good, he had never tried to jump over the friend zone, not even as they both matured through high school. She would be lying if she said it hadnt crossed her mind a million times. Going to watch him on the swim team, the way his shoulders broadened over the next few years. He was a knock out.  
They even went to prom together, just as friends of course...got a hotel room and ordered a shit load of pizza and her mom snuck them beer, it had been the best prom ever..  
Lilah swerved her car out of oncoming traffic, hearing horns beeping all around her. “Fuck..” she cursed and got back into her lane, shutting her mind down...it was useless, nothing ever to come out of what ifs and could haves...shit was this way for a reason.  
Finally she pulled up to her apartment, yes apartment it was NYC after all, houses were a wild idea, too expensive for what she got paid anyways but it was nice. High security, needed to be beeped in or have a code, she had never had an issue with it and wanted it to stay that way. She input her code and the door opened immediately, saying hi to a few other residence she went to the second floor to her own place, her safe place.   
She grabbed her keys and went to unlock the door but it wasnt locked, she knew she had locked the door before she left for work that morning. Lilah reached into her purse and pulled out a decent sized pocket knife, it was small but the blade was sharp, she made sure of that. Of course taking Karate classes had been paying off as well.  
She turned the door knob, knife in hand and slowly opened the door. Letting it slam back hard in case someone was waiting behind it. She stopped to listen, hearing the air kick on and nothing else. Lilah thought maybe she had indeed forgot to lock it, she put the knife away and she shut and relocked the door, hitting the light switch.  
“Lilah..”  
She wasnt scared or in any danger, she would know that voice anywhere.  
“Norman.” She tuned around slowly and there he was in all his glory. Sittin at her kitchen table, cigarette lit in his hand, his legs crossed and shoes already off like he lived here. Lilah walked towards him, hiding her bodys unexpected reaction to seeing him again, her heart beat quicker, her body was heating up. Just from looking at him she was getting wet between her legs.  
“How did you get in here?” Lilah asked, standing a few feet away from him.  
Norman smiled that crooked smile, “after all these years, thats all you wanna say to me?”  
She smirked, “i could think of a few other things but answer it anyways.”  
Norman put his smoke out and stood up, leaning his ass against the table, “well a very nice, very old lady named Gloria saw me waiting outside and buzzed me in.”  
That old bat was always letting strange people into their building, so much for that security, “and how exactly did you find me?”  
“Wasnt as hard as youd think, didnt know you were living here until recently. Though i am a little hurt that you didnt look me up.”  
Lilah smiled and crossed her arms, ready to play defense, “you make it sound so easy dont you Norman, its not like you are famous or anything, always on the move, never in the same spot for more than a few minutes. Im surprised you remembered me at all.”  
Normans smile dropped and she instantly regretted her words, she sighed, “look i am happy to see you, just wasnt ready for this.” She stepped towards him and threw her arms around him, standing on her tip toes she still only came to his shoulders, her face buried deep in his neck. Lilah felt his arms come around and squeeze her tight, momentarily picking her up off the floor.   
“Oh its been too long Lilah, ive missed you.” His voice sounded like silk against her ear, sending chills down her spine.  
She ran her hands through his hair, “missed you too Norman.”   
They hugged for a few moments longer before Lilah let him go, his arms still trying to hold her close. Both of them had tears in their eyes, at the same time they both laughed and broke away, him sitting back down in his chair.  
“Gonna grab a beer, want one?” Lilah asked, walking towards the fridge.   
“Yes please , could use one after the day ive had.”  
She smiled and walked back with his beer, “yeah you have been busy, saw you on the NYSE this morning.”  
Norman blushed and took his beer, taking a large drink, “yeah these past few years have been wild, but enough about me..how have you been?”  
Lilah shrugged, “been doing okay, just working and stuff.”  
Norman gave her the look, the bullshit meter look. Lilah snorted, “okay stop with the look, its been good, just got a new job and well, its fine.”  
Compared to his life hers was dull as dishwater,nothing exciting ever happened to her. “So anyways, not that im not happy to see you but uh, why did you come here?”  
Norman turned his chair closer to hers, “figured out you lived here, in the same damn city as me no less, wanted to look you up, missed my best friend.”  
“Well ive missed you too, but people just dont randomly look up people after 15 years.”  
He nodded, “i tried to keep in contact with you, remember. I have never stopped trying to be there for you.”  
Lilah put her hand up to stop him, she didnt want this to happen, that was her biggest fear, “dont Norman just dont.”  
Norman didnt listen and took her hand, “no im done sitting out on the side lines, this isnt my fault. I tried to stay with you but you wouldnt let me remember, you pushed me away when your mother died...you didnt want me after that.”  
Lilah felt tears prickle at her eyes but didnt wipe them away, just squeezed his hand. “i know, it was my fault we fell apart, i know how much you tried..but i couldnt do it, dont know if i can still.”   
“Please dont Lilah, it took me forever to find you. That stuff....its over now, its been over 15 years, im not just gonna let it go this time.”  
Norman pulled on her arm and she was pulled into his lap, his hands on either side of her face, his forehead pressed to hers. Lilah watched him, the deep blue of his eyes, the deepness of his breathing....”its okay baby, come on...dont go there. Just stay with me.” Norman whispered to her, his lips only inches from hers.  
*  
Norman held her close, looking into her eyes, trying to keep her mind from the darkness of their past but he could tell she was slipping deeper into it and if he didnt act soon he wouldnt be able to pull her out in time.  
Norman brushed his thumb over her bottom lip slowly, watching the way her mouth parted when he did, “just stay with me.” He said quietly before moving in, his lips touching hers gently, testing her reaction before he continued. Lilahs eyes widened but she didnt pull away. So he kissed her again, his lips soft against her, her lips moving with his.  
He let his tongue sweep over her lips, asking for her to open for him, she moaned quietly and let him in, his tongue snaked over hers in a delicous dance, his hands getting lost in her hair. Lilah had his shirt gripped tightly in her hands at first but now they slid down his chest, grabbing his shirt and lifting it up above his head. Breaking their kiss for a moment.  
When his shirt was out of the way he moved quickly to take her lips again, moving her body so she was straddling his hips, her skirt pushed up over her ass and around her waist, Norman moaned as she moved against him, her nails raking down his chest.  
“I need you Lilah, ive always needed you..” Noman said in between kisses, his hands gripping at her shirt until the buttons in front popped and scattered all over the kitchen floor. He cupped her breasts, squeezing them as he started to kiss down her neck, hearing her moaning for him made his blood boil.  
“Need you too Norman, i want you right now.”  
Norman growled and picked her up by her thighs, letting Lilah lock her long legs around his hips, he walked back towards her bedroom. Lilah sucking at his neck, right over his X tattoo, “fuck baby thats the spot...right there...” he moaned and kicked open her door. He walked back until his knees hit the bed.   
Lilah bounced against on the bed, as Norman let her down, her hands going right to his belt and zipper, pushing his pants down his legs to pool at his feet, “fuck ive wanted you for so long baby, so damn long.”  
Norman moaned as she kissed down his chest, biting over his nipples and letting her hands run his hard cock, “lay back baby wanna see all of you.” Norman groaned and watched her lay back, he fell on top of her, arms on either side of her head as he kissed her long and hard, loving the way her body felt under his own, perfect.  
He kissed down her neck, biting his way down her collar bones, his hands touching every inch of her he could reach. Norman kissed over her breasts, his hands going under her to unclasp her bra and her breasts spilled out, he groaned and leaned down to suck her nipples into his mouth.  
“Ah...Norman..please...” Lilah moaned, pushing his head down lower.  
He watched her writhe on the bed. Making his way down her belly, biting each of her hip bones. Licking along line down into her waist band. He quickly unzipped her skirt and let her kick it off as he sucked at her pussy through the see through blue panties, tasting her. He growled at her taste, spreading her legs wider to get more of her into his mouth.   
“Please Norman...need you so fucking bad.”  
Norman slid her panties off tossing them aside, he could see her pussy glistening for him, “cant tell you how long ive wanted you like this baby, so damn long..since we were kids..” he moved so he was kissing her mouth again, her nails gripping at him.   
His fingers teased at her entrance, feeling how wet she was. Lilah parted her legs for him, his fingers sliding in easily, pumping into her. Arching his fingers to hit her g-spot over and over again, “oh god, right there..fuck thats it!!” Lilah moaned and arched off the bed.  
“Look at you baby, so fucking beautiful like this...i need you, i need all of you.” Norman pushed his own boxers down his hips, his cock had been smashed against his boxers. He moved down her body again, lifting her legs over his shoulders and going face first in her pussy, tasting everything he had wanted for so long, he moaned and lost himself in her.  
“Norman...oh god, please...Im close..” Lilah moaned and fisted his hair, moving her hips so she could work herself on him.  
“Cum for me baby, let me taste.” Norman said quickly before sucking at her clit. Lilah arched up and he felt her cum, sucking in as much as he could.  
He moved from between her legs, his face soaked with her cum as he climbed up her body, his cock pushing at her, “fuck me Norman.”  
He grinned and pushed in hard, her pussy giving way for his cock, thrusting until he was balls deep inside her, “fuuuckk, so tight....oh Lilah.” Norman moaned and let his head fall into her neck, her hands on his back, nails digging in. It was perfect, everything he had thought it would be.  
Norman bent her leg, bringing it high up on his hip to get in deeper before he pulled his hips back and thrusted in deep, pumping in and out of her, getting deeper each time. He looked down and watched his cock get swallowed by her pussy. “Fuck you feel so good...so wet for me.”  
“Kiss me Norman..”  
Norman cupped her face, moving his hips slower but just as deep. He kissed her, kissed her until he couldnt breath and he felt her tighten around him, “so close Norman.”  
“Me too baby...”  
“Come with me!”  
He growled and picked up his pace, his balls getting tight...Lilah sucked on his neck and that was it, “oh fuck baby!!”  
“OH NORMAN!!”  
They came together, his hips slamming into her. Lilahs hips tilting towards him, milking him for each drop. His hips slowed down, sweat dripped in his face and he looked down at her. “Youre so beautiful.”  
Lilah smiled and let her hand brush over the scruff on his face, “i love you Norman, i always have.”  
“I love you more Lilah...stay with me.”

THE END!!!


End file.
